Cybercities Reader
Intro zurueck zu Literatur Cybercities Reader - Allgemeines Intro (2-29) online:http://www.geography.dur.ac.uk/information/staff/personal/graham/pdf_files/18.pdf - ein Intro in den Reader der versucht systematisch Wissen+Forschung über die Relationen von ICT, Städten und urbanem Leben zusammen zu bringen; es wird zudem eine `state-of the-art snapshot` über Policies, Strategien und Initiativen geliefert. Hervorgehoben wird, dass hierbei die Arbeiten von Autor_innen aus veschiedene Disziplinen und vor allem auch verschiedene geographisch-kulturellen Kontexten heraus präsentiert werde (vgl. Graham 2004: 23) Forschungsfeld `ICT und Cities` erst seit Mitte der 90er weltweit zunehmend mehr hochwertige qualitative und empirischen Forschung zu der Thematik ICT-Innovationen im Späten 20Jrdt. (new ICT like GIS, Mobiltelephones, Virtual Reality) und deren Links zur Entwicklung von Stadt, Urbanisierung etc. Hierzu hätten sich Spezialisten in verschiedenen Disziplinen ausgebildet wie Urban Studies, Anthropologie, Geographie, Kunst, Planung, Soziologie, Architektur, Cultural Studies, Verkehr, Media..- hierdurch könne sich eine Sub-Disziplin konstituieren: urban ICT Studies (finanziert durch Microsoft ...joke!); (vgl. Graham 2004: 3) - Zentrale These: Urbanisierung und der sich schnell beschleunigende Gebrauch und der Leistungsfähigkeiten von digitalen ICTs seien die signifikanten/zentralen aktuellen sozialen, öknomischen, kulturellen etc. Prozesse beeinflussen sich wechselseitig: Neue Medien und ICT/Anwendungen beeiflussen Formen, Erfahrungen, Prozesse, und Ideen urbanen Lebens in verschiedenen Kontexten weltweit; gleichzeitig sind Stadt, urbane Gefüge zentrale zentrale Dreh- und Angelpunkte bei ICT Innovationsprozessen. - ein Intro in dem vor allem auch eine kritische Auseinadersetzung mit anfänglichen Hypes bzw. pessimistischen Zukunftsspekulationen in den 80ern/90ern stattfindet /...also schon (vor) 2004 Schnittstellen hoch im Kurs!/* Warum ICT Urbanisierungsprozesse fördern *(...und umgekehrt): - Dynamiken: ICT würde spezialiserten urbanen Zentren, mit hochwertigen DL, Produktion sowie kulturellen und Wissenswirtschaften ermöglichen ihre Macht, Märkte und Kontrolle über geographisch größere Räume auszuweiten - Milieu: Um zunehmend steigende Beschleunigung, Komplexität, Risiko und Reflexivität bei Innovationen meistern und wettbewerbsfähig bleibenn zu könne, seien Städte mit assets (Vermögen, Anlagen?) und einem innovativen Milieu notwendig, welches sich nicht rein auf online Basis konstituieren, entwicklen kann -sondern face-to-face-Interaktion braucht. - Nachfrage: urbane, metropolitane Zentren stellen einen überwältigenden Markt nach ICT/ICT related Produkten und Dienstleitungen dar, der ICT Innovationen und Investitionen anrege...auf Grund von ihrer der Mobilität, Flexibilität, Dynamiken oder "It is also because of cities' cultures of modernisation, their concentrations of capital, their relatively high disposable incomes, their cosmopolitan and multicultural social worlds, and their high concentration of internationally oriented firms, institutions and people. As much of the economic product base of cities becomes mediated by flows of electronic information and symbols, with the progressive digitisation of money, services, media, information, education and logistics, this critical nexus between and ICTs will only strengthen." (Graham 2004: 4)* Transzendenz - `post-urban fantasies` * - anywhere-anything-anytimedream: Gefahren für die Existenz von Städten, geographische Konzentration von Aktivitäten etc in urbanen Regionen durch zunehmende ICTs. Allmähliche Ablösung vom Raum (und vom Materiellen) durch zunehmende Ströme und Leistungsfähigkeit von elektronsichen Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten etc, räumliche Nähe, physisch körperliche Präsenz, Interaktion werde unbedeutend Stätde-ICT in Konkurrenz zueinander, uneingeschränkte Macht durch entkörperlichte Mobilität etc. - Überwiegend positiv gegenüber kommender ICT dominierten Zukunft (negative Haltung gegenüber Industriestädte), einige (Virilio, Cyberpunk) pessimistische Zukunftsaussichten (aufbauend auf Kritik an politisch-ökonomischen und technologischen Veränderungen) - Diskurs insbesondere zwischen 60er-90er, aber auch noch aktuell in der Jahrhundertwende - Beteiligte: Futuristen, business writer, einflussreichen Kommentatoren, Medientheoretiker, Soziologen, Architekten etc.insbesondere in der Anglo-Saxon World: Marshall MCLuhan (1964), Alvin Toffler (1980), Negroponte (1995), Bill Gates (1995) ... (hierzu Scan von Aufzählung 1964-2000; Page 5) vier Hauptelemente charakterisieren den `post-urbanen` Diskurs 1. Verschwinden der Materialität (Theology des Cyberspac): Cyberspace als Paralleluniversum (z.B. William Gibson; Neuromancer/Cyberpunk Novel 1984);eine neuen Art von Raum, der wichtiger werde als der physische Raum, der über ihm, durch in hindurch existiert ... immateriell, unendlich ausdehnbar, als Substitution von jeglicher körperlicher Präsenz, physischer Mobilität (z.B. Benedikt 1991) weiteres: Omnipotente Möglichkeiten durch ICT, Information-Age Utopien etc.(Graham 2004: 6f) 2. death of distance (Utopie einer neoliberalen globalen Ökonomie): Aufhebung, Reduzierung von räumlich-geographische Beschränkungen, Begrenzungen (The economist, 1995); `friction-free capitalism` (Bill Gates 1995)... 3. demokratische Transformation durch ICT (Cyberlibertäre Utopien) (vgl. Graham 2004: 7f) Mediation demokratischer Porzesse durch ICT, Ablösung traditioneller Rollen von körperlicher Interaktion in urbanen Räumen...impliziert eine automatische Verlagerung hinzu mehr demokratischen egalitären, dezentralisierten und ökologisch sensitiven Gesellschaften (Graham 2004: 8) (z.B. Wired Magazin 1996: Manifesto of digital Society; Al Gore?) 4. Cyborg Bodies: Gesellschaft dematerialisiert, verlagert sich in virtuelle Interaktion ... die Erfahrung in den neu enstehende Räume (Virtual Realities), das Verlassen der Körper und ihrer lokalen Verortung'' "transcending human reliance on space": perfekte Hypermobilität ohne Reibung, Telepresenz als gleich, wenn nicht höher wertig und als Ersatz für face-to-face Interkation (vgl. Graham 2004: 8f). city of bits vs. city of atoms (mehr Infos darüber: Shafraaz Kaba 1996; Peter Cochrane 1998; + James Martin 1970s: Telecommunication=substitute for Gasoline) ... u.a. ein lang ersehnter Traum die Verkehrskrisen in den Begriff zu bekommen?/....(solche Anspielungen und Hinweise verweisen darauf, dass die `Fantasien` nicht irgendwoher kommen, sondern auf verschiedenen Kontextbedingungen und -interpretationen verweisen, sich daraus re-konstituieren oder auch dekonstruieren lassen)'' Kritik und Alternative Ansätze: gemeinsam sei diesen Ansätzen, dass one-way Auswirkungen von ICT auf Stadt - als eine lineare Ursache-Effekt Kette eine grundlegende Annahme darstelle. Historische Erkentnisse und Erfahrungen mit neueren Technologien würden ignoriert werden. Diese würden jedoch zeigen, dass es nie zu einer Ablösung oder einem totalen Ersetzen käme, vielmehr zu einer Überlagerung und einer Kombinierung von Stadt und Technik. Auch Fehlannahme sei zudem, dass alle Städte, Regionen die gleichen Auwirkungen durch ICT erleben würden (vgl. Graham 2004: 10). z.B. Hythornth und Wellman (The Internet and Everyday Life, 2002) oder Bolter und Grusin (Remediation: Understanding New Media, 1999/2000) würden die verallgemeinernden und deterministischen Diskursen etwas entgegensetzen: - alternative approaches "looking in rich detail at the complex ways in which ICT are being used in real ways, in real urban regions, in the real world" ''(Graham 2004: 11) - ''"some now argue that many ICT-related shifts in every urban life actually more intriguing than could possibly have been predicted in generalisized scnearios punped out betwenn the 60th and 90th" (Graham 2004: 11) - Bolter, Grusins approach: "current ICT innovations are not beeing used in ways that are divorced from the use of existing media, means of communication and material practices in places. Rather thexy are allowing for the subtle `remedation` of TV, newspaper ... art, video, face-to-face communication ... The so called `information age`, this is best considered not as a revolution but as a complex and subtle amalgam of new technologies and media fused on to, and `remediating`old ones" (vgl. Graham 2004: 11) Schwächen des `post-urbanen` Ansatzes (ab hier bisher fast nur zitatensammlung) 1.) Urban Renaissance Tendenzen und weltweite Urbanisierung: Diese stünden im Widerspruch zu Annahmen im `post-urban` Diskursen des Verschwinden von Städten. Städtisches Wachstum gehe Hand in Hand mit ICT Innovationen; zudem Zunahme der physischen Mobilität (managed, generated, accomodated ... by ICT-based systems and connections, Graham 2004: 12) auf allen geographischen Ebenen . aber Städte verändern sich radikal, der Ausdruck Stadt werde somit auch difuser:'' "Technologies like the Internet, mobile phones, web cams and video surveillance are, along with massive demographic, structural, economic and cultural shifts, helping to make cities look -- and feel -- less and less like the classical western idea of what a 'city' might actually be ... In an internationally integrating, urban and increasingly ICT-mediated society, it is therefore now clear that the word 'city' becomes more diffuse just as of all spaces within societies becomes more generally urban."'' (Graham 2004: 13) 2.) Infrastruktur/Materialisierung: ICT Innovationen wären massiv begleitet durch global ausgeweitetes, investitionsintensive Infrastrukturnetze und materieller Systeme, die alle in physisch-lokal eingebettet und verortet wären, also traditionelle Geographien aufweisen würde. Ein wichtiger Punkt sei dabei, dass insbesondere bei zunehmender ökomonischen und infrstrukturellen Liberalisierung "the geographical patterns of the material bases and investment patterns of cyberspace are not spreading across the world equally. They are extremely, perhaps increasingly, uneven." ''(Graham 2004: 13) ''"the giant transnational media and infrastructure firms that build and control the material bases for cyberspace tend to concentrate their investments where the main markets are in major cities, urban regions, and metropolitan corridors." (Graham 2004: 16) oder auch: "In general, the result of these processes is that cities, and especially the global and internationally oriented high-tech spaces within the urban regions of the Global North and South, benefit from enormous, and intensifying, concentrations of ICT infrastructures."(Graham 2004: 16) Zu Dematerialisierungthese allgemein: Above all, we should remember that capitalism, even when mediated by ICTs, remains an intrinsically material mode of production. Contemporary capitalism is based on extended geographies of physical flow and complex geographical divisions of labour which are stretched out across the world. Hierzu auch nochmal der Hinweis: As Rachel Shabi suggests, these hidden urban spaces are "grotesque sci-fi fusions of technology and deprivation". In such places terrible health and contamination problems reveal the true extent of the lies which surround the dreams of dematerialisation, a global 'Athenian' democracy, and egalitarian ICT-based mobilities. "This", she writes, "is the gloomy underside of our glorious technology" (Shabi 2002: 36 in Graham 2004: 17) 3.) Soziale Kontextuierung; Einbindung in soziale komplexe Prozesse vs. Verallgemeinerung und linearen, one-way `impact` ICT auf Stadt: "In short, ICTs don't have 'impacts' on cities in and of themselves. Rather, complex social processes and practices occur which shape the nature, use and application of ICTs in urban (and non-urban) contexts in a wide variety of contingent ways. ICT use subtly combines with, rather than replaces, the traditional urban experience which centres on the placement and movement of the human body (or bodies) in the room, the building, the street, the transport network, the neighbourhood or the city." ''(Graham 2004: 17) oder: ''"Indeed, one ICT artefact -- say an Internet computer -- can itself be used to sustain a wide range of uses by a range of different people at different times of the day and in different physical situations. Each may entail different relations between ICT-based exchange and the spaces, times and social worlds of the places that provide the context for its use." (Graham 2004: 17) 4.) Überschätzen der (Leistungs-) Fähigkeiten von ICT / Unterschätzung von `places`:'' "they tend to dramatically overestimate the capabilities of ICTs to mediate human relationships. At the same time, they dramatically underestimate the complexity, richness, and the continuing anthropological and cultural power generated by co-present human bodies in places."'' Above all, whilst there is no doubt that ICTs can act as 'prostheses' to extend human actions, identities and communities in time and space, it does not follow that the human self is "released from the fixed location of the body, built environment or nation." Rather, "the self is always somewhere, always located in some sense in some place, and cannot be totally unhoused" (Kaplan 2002: 34 in Graham 2004: 18). ICT interactions have now moved from the status of novelty to rapidly diffuse in to all walks of life. In many contexts they are now increasingly ubiquitous -- even banal. In a sense, then, ICTs have now /produced the ordinary/" in the sense that they are woven so completely in to the fabric of everyday urban life that they become more and more ignored (Amin and Thrift, 2001: 103 original emphasis in Graham 2004: 18). Es wird auch nochmal erwähnt, dass heutzutage das `virtuelle` nicht ohne das `reale` nicht getrennt voneinader betrachtet werden könnten, sondern eigentlich immer in Kombination auftreten, geformt werden, formen. Sie konstituierten sich wechselseitigen, interaktiv. Kevin Robin (englischer Geograph) meint, dass wir durch die Entwicklung von ICT INnovationen offener seien für de-realization und de-localisation, aber auf der anderen Seite immer physischen und lokalsierte Existenzen blieben. (vgl. Robins 1995 in Graham 2004: 17f) Eine Gleichzeitigkeit verschiedener Ebene scheint in diversen Kontexten von Bedeutung: z.B. multi-scale, complexe social connections "can be both can be both local and transnational at the same time. ICTs may subtly alter the ways in which local social relations knit together to shape places." ''(Graham 2004: 18). 5.) ein weiteres Problem seien `information-age` Ideologien: ''"Many of these have been relentlessly used to improve the public relations profiles of governments and digital media and telecommunications firms. Over the past three decades, upbeat depictions of ICTs have also been commonly used to generate public funding and subsidies for media transnationals. This has been done as local, national and transnational policy makers struggle to make their jurisdictions 'competitive' and symbolically 'high tech' in the 'global information society'. ... (Graham 2004 20) Deutlich wird das dann z.B. in " The huge speculative bubble of 1997-2001 showed powerfully how deep the connections were between utopian ideologies of ICTs and the 'information age' and the accelerating swings of speculation and depression in financial and neoliberal capitalism." ''(Graham 2004: 20) ''"John Cassidy (2002) argues that in the Dot.Com bubble of the 1990s technological utopianianism allowed corporate and finance capital to fleece investors, generate public subsidies and political favoritism, and deflect attention from unprecedented corporate fraud, greed and plunder. In addition, such discourses were carefully constructed to ignore stark digital divides which condition highly uneven geographical and social access to ICTs at all geographical scales. Finally, in their suggestions of an automatically egalitarian digital future based on non-stop stock-market growth, utopian ICT discourses ignored the ways in which ICTs are being structured, and used, to add power to certain groups in society, often at the direct (relative or absolute) expense of other people or other places (see Cassidy, 2002)." (Graham 2004: 20) "They mask the roles ICTs have played, materially and discursively, in facilitating the intensifying corporate control of cities, economies, infrastructures and, indeed, the international economic system." (Graham 2004: 20) Experiences of ICTs are therefore highly contingent and relative. "One person's infrastructure is another's difficulty" ''(Leigh-Star, 1999, 380). (Graham 2004: 21) ''" ... to be technologically modern within the 'digital economy' or 'information society,' is a virtually ubiquitous discourse in contemporary urban politics and planning. Such depictions provide the platform for massive financial and urban subsidies to new high-tech development spaces and infrastructures. These benefit certain interests whilst damaging others." (Graham 2004: 21) "The symbolic power of information infrastructures provides many opportunities for the commodification and re-branding of urban places through marketing campaigns. These invariably involve the labelling of a city, development or urban district using the prefix 'silicon...', cyber...', 'information....', 'techno...' , 'E-....', 'intelligent...' or 'multimedia...' (I'm sure readers can add more). Jessop and Sum (2000) call this process the 'siliconisation' of urban entrepreneurialism. " (Graham 2004: 21) "In certain instances, the symbolic power of ICTs can actually become more important than their substantive application. This point is important when one considers the relationships between ICTs and the political and economies of the deepening interconnection of the world (a process known as 'globalisation'). Rather than miraculously ushering in some global democratic utopia, the best global ICT connections are in the hands of the corporate and military worlds. Rather than somehow equalising geography, corporate ICT systems, in particular, are being carefully designed to /exploit /differences between places within carefully configured global divisions of labour." ''(Graham 2004: 21) /(Cyberpunkview?)/ Part I Understanding Cybercities Section I Intro Section I ''In den zwei ausgesuchten Texten aus Section I finden sich vor allem Ansätze wieder, die sich mit dem Verhältnis Stadt und Technik auseinadersetzen und nicht direkt auf neuste Forschungsansätze oder Entwicklungen verweisen. Gerade deswegen scheinen sie interessant, weil sich z.B. parallelen feststellen lassen und zeigt, dass Verhältnis/Entwicklungen/Produktion von Technik und Stadt / urbane Gesellschaften Geschichte(n) ausweist, die als Background wichtig sein könnten. Im Folgenden werden nicht allgemeine Zusammenfassungen der Thesen etc. gegeben, sondern explizit Stellen aus den Texten extrahiert, die besonders interessant erscheinen. Thrift, Nigel: Inhuman Geographies: Landscapes of Speed, Light and Power Auszüge original aus: Thrift: Spatial Informations, Routledge, London: 1995; P.256-310 Die Einleitung zu Thrifts - Professor of Geography Bristol University / GB- Text weist darauf hin, dass Thrift das Argument vertritt, dass das `machinic complex` (er bezieht sich auf Innovation von Telephon, Fahrrad, Gas, Elektrizität, Licht etc - in Wechselbeziehung mit Gesellschaft?) in westlichen Gesellschaften des 19ten Jahrhunderts in komplexer Art und Weise sozial produziert wurde die Umformung des urbanes Leben (Rhythmen Zeiten, Räume, Erfahrungen etc) voranzutreiben. In dem Absatz über Geschwindigkeit verweist er u.a. darauf , dass damals (in der viktorianischen Zeit) von Schriftstellernvon einer Aufhebung Raum durch Zeit gesprochen wurde in Bezug auf die Zunahmen von Geschwindigkeiten durch z.B. Eisenbahninnovation und sich Raum-/Zeitwahrnehmungen änderten (Wahrnehmung von Perspektive, Aufmerksamkeit auf geringere Zeitunterschiede). Auch spricht er davon, dass face-to-face Kommunikation zunehmend durch Post und Telegraphentechnik und Massenmedien ersetzt wurde. Gleichzeitig seien neue soziale Praktiken bzgl. Reisen, Arbeiten und Tourismus entstanden, die Parallel zur Schrumpfung den Raum erweiterten (vgl. Thrift 1995 in Graham 2004: 40). Abgesehen von der Frage ob es sich ersetzte, aufgehoben wurde oder sich nur intensivierte, vervielfältigte sind starke Parallelen zu Diskussion vor allem in den 80er/90ern bzgl. Internetnutzung zu erkennen. In dem Absatz zu Licht sind interessante Passagen u.a. zu der Tatsache, dass Lichtinnovationen bzw. deren Anwendung beispielsweise das Nachtleben von Städten und Schichtarbeit beförderte – und so eine Differenzierung von gesellschaftlichen Praktiken unterstützte, zugleich urbanes Leben als Lifestyle erhob (durch bspw. die visuelle Konsumierung von illuminierten Stadtcentern als eine kulturelle Praxis) (vgl. Thrift 1995 in Graham 2004: 40f).Gleichzeitig werden neuen Überwachungsmöglichkeiten offenbar, hier bezieht er sich auf Foucaults Ansätze in Überwachen und Strafen (1977). Die Diskussion um neue gesellschaftliche Praxen sowie eine Multiplizierung und Diversifizierung derer spielt auch beim Internet-Stadt eine Rolle (gleichzeitig wird aber auch von Vermassungsphänomenen gesprochen -oder?, auch Verweise auf die Überwachungsmöglichkeiten und -Praxen durch neue ICT sind ein intensiv diskutiertes Thema (Überwachungskameras etc). '' Als drittes bespricht er den `machinic complex power` (Elektrizität) an. Die Veränderungen die dadurch entstanden sind zeigen Parallelen zu zuvor besprochenen Komplexen an, sie sind eng damit verbunden. Raum-Zeitveränderungen: er beschreibt die Idee der Abwesenheit von der direkten Präsenz von Kommunikation und Transport (man klickt nen Lichtschalter an und das Licht ist da, Produktion und Transport von der Energie ist nicht direkt erfahrbar). Oder auch die Entwicklungen von ökonomischen Strukturen, Systemen weg von individuellen Unternehmen und autonomer Energiebeschaffung zu monopolisierten Systemen und Strukturen (Konzentration und Zentralisation), die seiner Auffassung nach signifikant von der Energieindustrie lanciert wurde. ''(Er nennt hier zudem starke Analogien der Energiewirtschaft zu Konzentration von Finanzkapital, Macht der Banken… damit konnte ich erstmal nicht so viel mit anfangen) '' ''Gerade die Idee der Abwesenheit von direkter Präsenz von xy ist spannend auch in Bezug auf Internetpraxen (E-Bay, Email etc), aber auch in anderen Bereichen. Gleichzeitig gibt es ja auch zunehmend Anwendungen wo zwar die Technik, Infrastruktur, deren Produktion etc. nicht direkt erfahrbar, wahrnehmbar ist, jedoch direkte Kommunikation ermöglicht (Skype, Videokonferenzen etc). Interessant ist auch, dass er bei allen drei Komplexen immer Wandlungen in der Anwendung von Text und Sprache sowie subjektbezogene Veränderungen einbezieht. (Die habe ich nicht dargestellt, weil ich sie nicht so richtig verstanden habe). Aber auch hier sind Parallelen zu der Diskussion um `Internet und Stadt` zu sehen (Kann natürlich sein, dass er darauf eingeht, weil das gerade Diskussionen sind die in den 90ern und auch noch heute geführt werden?!). '' ''Was bei den Innovationen jedoch immer viel offensichtlicher scheint, ist die konkrete direkt wahrnehmbare Anwendung in und Veränderung von physischen Räumen bzw. Orten und gesellschaftlichen Praxen. Evtl. ist das auch so, weil wir da einen distanzierterenBlick für haben heute. Ber auch in den Raum-Zeitbeschreibungen von Weber findet vieles zwischen Orten oder an nicht-ortsgebundenen Räumen statt oder ist Basis für die Ausweitung überlokaler Netzwerke, Communities oder auch das Entstehen von neue Räumen, Zeiten, Raumwahrnehmunge (Idee der Abwesenheit…) Frage ist, ob es doch was spezielles am Internet, dessen Produktion, Anwendung etc gibt, was sich von den Innovationen von damals unterscheidet. Weber, Melvyn: The Urban Place and the Non-Place realm Auszüge aus: Exploration Into urban Structure, 1964 Background: Urban Designer und Theoretiker an der University of California at Berkeley der in den 60/70er einer der ersten Wissenschaftler war, der das komplexe Verhältnis zwischen elektronischen Medien, wachsende Mobilität und Entwicklung von Städten im späten 20ten Jahrhundert berücksichtigte (vgl. Graham 2004: 50). In der Einführung zu dem Text von M. Weber steht, dass der stärkste Trend moderner Gesellschaften die Entkopplung von Räumen (Soziale, Kulturelle, Ökonomische, Mobilität…) mit Besonderheitenindividueller Orten sei und sich ´urban commentators` damit beschäftigten, welche Auswirkungen die Ausdehnung von Beziehungen auf globaler Ebene (letztendlich Globalisierung) ermöglicht durch Telekommunikation, PC´s Auto- und Flugreisen für face-to-face Beziehungen und städtische Communities habe. These M. Weber: Die Idee von Städten, Regionen und Community ist traditionell eng verbunden mit der Idee von spezifischen Orten, durch territoriale Zugehörigkeit oder Separation. Jedoch vollzieht sich s.E.n. ein Wandel dahingehend, dass vielmehr die Zugänglichkeit/Erreichbarkeit, den die unmittelbare Nähe entscheidend sei (vgl. Weber 1964 in Graham 2004: 50). Die Zugehörigkeit zu so genannten extensiven Communities (Def. ähnliche Werte, Interessen, Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl, organisierte Strukturen) sei ein alltäglich Phänomen in verschiedensten Bereichen geworden. Gleichzeitig stelle die geographische Nähe immer noch ein entscheidender Faktor dar, da Kontakte in unmittelbarer geographischer Nähe die produktivsten seien, die Einbindung in übergeordnete Zusammenhänge spiele trotzdem immer eine wichtige Rolle. Interessant ist sein Hinweis darauf, dass `true` Communities (auch place-communities) diejenigen seien, wo heterogene Interessen(-sgruppen) an einem gemeinsamen Ort auf aufeinander träfen. Diese Art der Community stellt für ihn jedoch nur einem speziellen Fall von vielen Möglichkeiten dar. Zudem würden ortsgebundene, territorial definierte Interessen die communities zusammenhalten, einen zunehmend geringer werdender Faktor darstellen (vgl. Weber 1964 in Graham: 51). Hintergründe für diese Entwicklungen sieht er u.a. darin, dass das Bildungsniveau steige, der Zugang zu Informationen und Ideen zunähme, Reisen über lange Distanzen finanziell leistbarer werden, auch nennt er die Technologischen Veränderungen im Allgemeinen, die das möglich machen bzw. fördern würde. Die Zunahme an erfahrener Diversität von individuellen Verbindungen würde zu einer reduzierten Bedeutung von ortsgebundenen Interessen und Verbindungen führen. Gleichzeitig gäbe es immer noch Menschen, die außer den Kontakten über Massenmedien noch nie ihr Territorium verlassen hätten (vgl. Weber 1964 in Graham: 51). Dateiname: Cybercities Reader Part1 Section I.doc Part I Understanding Cybercities Section II Intro– Theorising Cybercities (P. 67-71) Zusammenfassung: In dem Intro zu Section II werden vornehmlich die drei dominierende wissenschaftlichen, konzeptionellen und theoretischen Thesen zum Verhältnis `urban space, place und ICT` vorgestellt und diskutiert. Wichtige Ansätze, mit denen wir uns teilweise schon beschäftigt haben und die als Basiswissen - inclusiver einer kritischen Auseinadersetzung damit - mit in unserer Projektarbeit einfließen sollten. Im Anschluss an das Intro werden noch Auszüge aus einzelnen Texten aus Section II vorgestellt (voraussichtlich von Paul Virilio, Manuell Castells, Nigel Thrift, Timothy Luke). *substitution, transcendence (Austausch/Ersatz, Überlegenheit) perspectives: Hierbei wird davon ausgeggangen, dass `human territoriality, and the space and place-based dynamics of human life` (Graham 200 2004: 67) durch ICT Technologien ersetzt werden. (Diskussion darüber: Verweis auf allgemeines Intro oder Intro Part1/noch mal rauskopieren!) *coevolution (wechselseitige Anpassung/Entwicklung) perspectives. Ausgangspunkt hierbei sei, dass „“der elektronische und territoriale Raum notwendigerweise zusammen produziert werden, als ein Teil der permanenten Restrukturierung des kapitalistischen, politisch-ökonomischen Systems. (Graham 2004: 67). Diese Ansätze werde oft mit neo-marxistischen polit-ökonomischen Studien assoziiert, als Vertreter wird u.a. der Geograph David Harvey zitiert. ICT spielt seiner Meinung nach eine große Rolle in der Koordination und Integration Wirtschaftsabläufen (Produzieren, Konsumieren und Austausch), insbesondere auch bezogen auf die dem kapitalistischen Systeme inhärente Spannungen zwischen `Fixity` (Harte, immobile Infrastruktur) und `motions` (Mobilität und Zirkulation von Information, Geld, Dienstleistungen, Arbeiter). Durch den Einsatz von ICT würden räumliche und zeitliche Barrieren überwunden und die Kapitalakkumulation maximiert werden (vgl. Graham 2004: 68). :Die Nützlichkeit dieserAnsätze wird darin beschrieben, dass die rekursive Interaktion von „urban places and telecommunication networks`, das gegenseitige (Um-) formen/ Prägen (to shape) in komplexer Art und Weise (vgl. Graham 200 2004: 67) sowie politische und ökonomische Einflüsse auf die Transformation des Verhältnis von Stadt und ICT beschrieben werden würden. Gleichzeitig wird Kritik daran geäußert, dass die Argumentation teilweise zu vereinfacht und deterministisch sei und und die `Coevolution` Perspektive die lokale und globale Ebene trennen würden, nicht miteinen dynamische Verhältnis in verschiedenen geographischen Ebenen sich beschäftigen würde. (vgl. Graham 200 2004: 68) *recombination perspectives: Diese Ansätze werden vor allem in der Actor-network Theory – ANT (Michael Callonm Bruno Latour) und Cyborg-Sociology (Donna Harraway) vertreten und beeinflussten viele Studien aus unterschiedlichen disziplinären Zusammenhängen. Ausgangspunkt ist das relationale Verhältnis von Technologie, Zeit, Raum und gesellschaftliches Leben, dem Einschreiben von neuen Technologien „in komplexe, ungewisse/bedingte (contingent) und subtile (?) Vermischungenvon menschlichen Akteuren und technologischen Produkten/Phänomenen (artefacts) um Akteursnetzwerke zu formen (welche sozio-technische Hybride darstellen)“ (Graham 2004: 67) oder auch die soziale Konstruktion von urban places und Technologie. Dadurch entstünden immer wieder neuen Raum-Zeit Konstellationen, die man nicht verallgemeinern noch absolut betrachtet werden könnten. Weiterhin beschreiben sie, dass Technology verschieden bedingt sei, verschiedene Effekte habe, je nach dem wie sie in soziale und kulturelle Kontexte verlinkt, eingebettet sei durch menschliche und technologische Träger (agencies). Auch gehe man davon aus, dass es nicht ein `cyberspace` gebe, sondern fragmentierte, multiple, heterogene (Infrastruktur- und Akteurs-) Netzwerke (Graham 2004: 69). Das Internet werde als Basis für eine Diversität an Anwendungen/Anwendungsmodi gesehen (von Usenetgroups zu CCTV). Die sozio-technisschen Netzwerke repräsentierten immer `Geographien von Zugang und Beschränkung/Einschränkung `(Law, Bijker in Graham 2004: 70), seien sowohl lokal als auch nicht-lokal in relationalen, reziproken Zusammenhängen verortet (vgl. Graham 2004: 70). :Kritisch betrachtet wird der Ansatz, da hierbei u.a. sozialen und politischen Ungleichgewichte, die den Kontext für die Konstituierung der Akteursnetzwerke darstellten, zu wenig Beachtung fänden. Durch eine zu starke Fokussierung sozialer Einflussnahmen auf Technologieprodukte, Anwendung und Entwicklung würden andere Wege wie technologische Systeme und Produkte die soziale Welten beeinflussen vernachlässigt (vgl. Graham 2004: 70). : es folgen Betrachtungen, Zusammenfassungen der Texte von: Virilio, Paul: The Third Intervall (P.78-81) Castells, Manuel: Space of Flows, Space of Place: Materials for a Theory for Urbanism in the Information Age (P.82-92) Castells Text bringt seine Gedanken zum ‚Space of Flows’ und ‚Space of Places’ als Art Zusammenschau kompakt zum Ausdruck und verweist u.a. auf seine Trilogie zum Informationszeitalter. Sein Ziel ist eine Verknüpfung von Raum, Technologie und Sozialem, der Lokalen und globalen Ebene bei den raumwirksamen Disziplinen und in einer urbanen Stadtpolitik. Grahams Einleitung stellt heraus, dass Castells im Vergleich zu Deleuze oder Virilio mit seinen Konzepten breite, internationale empirische Daten stützt. Einer Lagebeschreibung von räumlich relevanten Feldern – ICT nur ein Aspekt gesellschaftlicher Veränderungen – folgen Thesen zur Herausforderung der räumlichen Transformation. Er benennt seine urbanen Kernthemen und Marschrouten für Architektur, Städtebau und Planung. Kern der Gedanken sind die widersprüchlichen und doch alltägliche Ebenen des Lokalen (place) und des Globalen (flows). Diese Ebenen treffen sich nicht automatisch, vielmehr besteht die Gefahr, dass das Lokale abgehängt wird. Dem öffentlichen Raum als verbindendes Element in neuen metroploitanen Regionen spricht er dazu eine neue, wichtige Bedeutung zu und unterscheidet diesen von gebauter 'urban virtuel reality' als räumliche Kopie von medienproduzierten Bildern. Dieser öffentliche Raum kann dabei nur Ausdruck diverser kultureller Codes der Stadt sein und bedarf der zeitgemäßen Formgestaltung durch Architektur und Städtebau. The Transformation of urban space in the aerly 21 Century Raum spiegelt nicht nur Gesellschaft, sonder ist Ausdruck ihrer. So ist die Netzwerkgesellschaft charakteristisch für das Informationszeitalter (vgl. Castells 2004:83). Eine Auswahl der wichtigsten Beobachtungen zur Lage im Städtischen folgt. *Die internationale Entwicklung steuert auf die eine urbanisierte Welt hin *Diese Urbanisierung findet sich in neuen metropolitanen Räumen wieder: große Ausdehnung, funktional integriert und sozial differenziert, multi-zentrierte Struktur. Castells nennt diese neue räumliche Form „metropolitane regions“, Metropolregionen. *Soziale Beziehungen sind gleichzeitig von Individualisierung und communalism / Gemeinschaft geprägt. Virtuelle und physischen Gemeinschaften/ Communities entwickeln sich *Familien wandeln sich von Einheiten (family units) zu individualisierten Einheiten in einem Netzwerk mit entsprechenden Folgen für das Wohnen, Öffentlichen Raum oder Transportsystem *Vernetzte Unternehmen bzw. entsprechende Organisationen kommen auf. *Städtische Räume sind multi-ethnisch und multikulturell. *Kommunikationsdefizite zwischen Einzelnen und Kulturen führen zum Bedürfnis nach Schutz. Dazu formieren sich segregierte Gebiete: gated communities der Reichen und Pendants für die Armen. *In Gegenbewegung zur Suburbanisierung (sprawl) und Vereinzelung von Wohnstrukturen gewinnt das urbane Zentrum und der öffentliche Raum an Bedeutung für das Leben vor Ort und muss sich in seiner Lebendigkeit mit anderen Städten vergleichen lassen. Durch ökonomischen Druck und künstliche Anstrengungen entstehen Räume, die urbanes Leben mimen. „… mimicking urban life often transform public spaces into them parks where symbols rather than experience create a life-size, urban virtual reality, ultimately destined to mimic the real virtuality projected in the media“ (Castells 2004:84). Urbaner Raum wird konsumierbar. *Einerseits Inklusion ins transnationale Netzwerk, andererseits Exklusion durch räumliche Separierung. Je höher der Wertigkeit der Orte und Menschen je mehr sind sie mit interaktiven Netzwerken verbunden und umgekehrt *Teils namenslose Mega-Metropolitane Regionen konstituieren sich. *Gleichwohl bilden sich neue Formen von Staatlichkeit heraus: Überstaaliche Ebenen, nationale, regionale, lokale Regierungen und Nicht-Regierungsorganisationen. Die Lokalen Regierungen genießen größeres Vertrauen der Bevölkerung, repräsentieren eher die Bevölkerung. Sie sind ein Knotenpunkt für die überlokalen Verknüpfungen. Die Lücke zwischen Alltag und politisch-administrativer Ebene wächst, metropolitane Institutionen/“metropolitan governance“ sind dennoch rar. *Soziale Bewegungen in der Stadt haben sich gewandelt. Der Schwerpunkt liegt zum einem im Lokalen: Verteidigung von angemessenem Wohnen und Wohnumfeld. Die zweite Bewegung kämpft für bessere Umweltbedingungen, die ganzheitlich bessere Lebensqualität in der Stadt anstreben und gar ein anderes Leben. A Theoretical approach to spatial transformation Hier beschreibt Castells auf analytischere Art die Kernelement der sozial-räumlichen Veränderung der Städte im Informationszeitalter anhand drei entgegen gesetzten Achsen (Theorisiert die Beobachtungen). (vgl. Castells 2004:85) Function / Funktion Führende Prozesse in Wirtschaft, Technologie, Medien, anerkannten Institutionen sind global in Netzwerken organisiert. Alltag, kulturelle Identität, Privatleben oder politische Partizipation sind dagegen hauptsächlich lokal. Daraus ergeben sich konfliktträchtige Logiken, Stadt als Mittler. Meaning / Sinn Gesellschaft existiert natürlich zwischen Individualität (Repräsentation der Person) und Gemeinschaft (Identitäten basierend auf gemeinsamen Werten und Regeln, deren sich andere Identitäten unterordnen). Diese Schnittstelle wird durch Institutionen vermittelt und ist Basis für Zivilgesellschaft. In diesem Zusammenhang beobachtet Castells eine zunehmende Spannung zwischen Kultur und Person, Gemeinschaft und Individuum, da die Trennung zwischen commonality / Allgemeinheit und Persönlichkeit eine extra Belastung für das Sozialsystem der Stadt darstellt. Die soziale Integration ist unter radikal anderen Bedingungen als jenen der Industrialisierung wieder obenan. Form Die Spannung zwischen ‚space of flows’ / Raum der Ströme und ‚space of places’ / Raum der Orte steigt. Beide Logiken strukturieren und destrukturieren Stadt und durch die Schnittstelle zwischen elektronischer Kommunikation und physischer Interaktion transformiert. Aus der Notwendigkeit der globalen Verknüpfung von Transport und Kommunikation sowie Durchlässigkeit von Humankapital ergibt sich die höchste Priorität für Investionen und Management für Orte, die mit der globalen Ökonomie verknüpft sind. In die gebaute Umwelt werden nach und nach Kommunikationsgeräte integriert. Dies verändert das Stadtgewebe und die e-topia nach Mitchell (1999) wird durch ständige Kommunikation, Automatisierung, wlan geprägt. Der Raum der Ströme integriert sich so in den im Raum der Orte. The urban themes of the information age Das Thema der Integration von Kulturen wird im 21.Jh ersetzt durch die Maxime: Kultur und Identität teilen, das Mitteilen - mulidimensional: physisch, sozial, electronisch - der verschiedenen Codes ist zentral. Die einstige dominante Kultur wird nach Castells nur noch durch globale Medien geprägt. Das Internet und seine horizontale Kommunikation unterstützt jenen Prozess der kulturellen Diversizierung. "The nostalgica of the public domain will not be able to countervail the structural trends to diversity, specifictaion and individualization of life, world, space and communication, both face to face and electronic (Russel 2000, Puntham 2000). On the other hand, communalism adds collective fragmentation to individual segmentation." (Castells 2004:86). 1) Neue physische Formen der Verbindung und Verknüpfung werden Identitäten im urbanen Meer prägen. 2) "how messages are transmitted from one social group to another, from one meaning to another in the metropolitan region requires a redefinition of the notion of public sphere moving from institutions to the public place, away from Habermas and torwards Kevin Lynch." (Castells 2004:87). So ist Öffentliche Raum im städtischen Alltag der Ort, das Kommunikations- Austauschmittel und Interaktionsebene. 3) Die elektronische Art der sociability - Geselligkeit, Soziabilität verbreitet sich im neuen metropolitanen Leben. Die virtuellen communities verändern die städtischen Muster, sie sind keine Traumwelten und der physische Raum trägt zur Ausgestaltung der elektonischen Kommunikationsnetzwerke bei. 4) Es bedarf Aufmerksamkeit für interface - die Verbindung, Schnittstelle zwischen physischer Gestaltung, sozialer Organisation und elektonischer Netzwerke. Dabei muss klar sein Stadt ist ein System von Kommunikation und bewusster Nicht-kommunikation. "Moving physically while keeping the networking connection to everything we do is a new realm of human adventure ... The analyse of networked spatial mobbilty is another frontier for the new urban theory." (Castells 2004:87). Die letzte Grenze einer neuen urban theory ist das Studium neuer Beziehungen von Raum und Zeit in der Informationsgesellschaft, so strukturiert derzeit Raum die Zeit. Stadt als Ökosystem ist neben der immerwährenden Ungleichheit und städtischen Marginalität eine weitere Herausforderung. Mit der Überwindung der lokalen Begrenztheit der Bewegungen und einer grundsätzlich neuen Kultur gibt es die Möglichkeit die Zivilisation und nicht nur ein neues technologisches Paradigma, Muster zu gestalten. Planning Architecture and Urban Design in the reconstruction of the city Zentrales urbane Projekt basiert auf der Vielschichtigkeit von Kommunikation: "restoring functional communication by metropolitan planning; providing spatial meaning by a new symbolic nodality created by innovative architectural project; and reinstating the city in its urban form by the practice of urban design focused on the preservation, restoration, and construction of public space as the epitome of urban life." (Castells 2004:89) PLANUNG soll demnach vielfältige Verbindungen sicher stellen, die metropolitane Ebene integrieren und die Region mit dem space of flows - Raum der Ströme verbinden. ARCHITEKTUR soll demnach der metropolitanen Region symbolische Bedeutung im space of flows - Raum der Ströme geben. Die ersten ausdrucksstarken, symbolsichen Gebäude stehen. Doch oftmals fehlt ihre Verknüpfung zur Stadt als Ganzes. Die nötige Integration in den öffentlichen Raum würde die Lücke schließen. HIer auchd ie Anmerkung zur Verbindun von Architecture und Städtebau sowie Planung. STÄDTEBAU soll demnach die Stadtkultur wiederbeleben und lokales Leben, Individuen, Gemeinschaften verbinden und den öffentlichen Raum am globalen Strom beteiligen. Dabei versteht sich dieser Ansatz als Gegenstrategie zur Fragmentierung und Privatsitisierung der Stadt und als Plädoyer für den öffentlichen Raum im ganzen Stadtgebiet als Synthes aus Lokalem und Globalem. Toleranz gegenüber informellem Kleinhandel, Staßenmusik, spontane Nutzungsmöglichkeiten, die Dichter der Interaktion, freie Äußerungen, die Vielseitigekeit der Raumnutzung und die Multikulturellität gehört dazu - die Reproduktion der Mittelalterstadt ist jedoch nicht gemeint. Part I Section III Intro Die Texte aus Section III befassen sich vermutlich hauptsächlich ausgehend von unten beschrieben Thesen, Positionen mit physischen Outputs und Umformungen durch ICT-Stadt Relationen, Cybercity Prozessen. Drei der Texte sollen nachfolgend besprochen werden. Was mir dabei noch mal bewusst wird: man kann ICTnicht ohne Stadtentwicklungsprozesse analysieren kann. Wir sind ja da gestartet, dass man `Stadt` nicht ohne ICT analysieren kann … aber genauso ist es auch andersrum… ist jetzt aber immer noch zu abstrakt, mir fehlen gerade die passenden Worte. Zum nachdenken hat mich gebracht, dass die Editoren immer von `Rekombination`von Stadt und ICT (Cybercities als sich dynamischen `Produkt` dessen) sprechen und wir immer von offline/online Schnittstellen… diese sollten wir erstmal allgemein definieren und im Laufe der Zeit konkretisieren, uns der Unterschiede oder Gemeinsamkeiten bewusst werden. Was meinen wir damit, was nicht, meinen wir von ähnlichen Prozessen etc?! Im Intro zu Section III wird die Bedeutung von ICT und Entwicklung von urbanen Regionen herausgestellt. Diese würden nicht nur selber das Wachstum von ICT Infrastrukturen und Anwendungen befördern, sondern auch selber von ihnen durchdrängt werden (vgl. Graham 2008: 113). Auf Grund der Omnipräsenz ICT seien Ansätze, die `City` von `Cyber` trennen würden, nicht mehr haltbar sein. `City` und `Cyber` seien vielmehr zwei Seiten der gleichen dynamischen Prozesse, die sich im Zuge dessen gegenseitig konstruieren würden. Die hybriden Formen und `recombinant encounters and spaces` places, corporal presence of people´s bodies, physical mobilities and compley multiscale mediations by all sorts of ICT and mobility systems” (Graham 2008: 113), das Formen und Umformen physischer Landschaften und Räume in Kombination mit dem sozialen Umformen von wachsenden kollektiven Systemen, die sich elektronischer Interaktion in mehr oder wneiger bedeutenden Distanzen bedienen solle im Folgenden einer fokussierteren Analyse unterworfen werden (vgl. Graham 2008: 113). Sie stellen in Frage, ob traditionelle Bilder von Stadt, die Gegensätze von Peripherie und Zentrum, dem Sozialem und Technischen, privaten und öffentlichen Räumen etc. noch funktionieren oder vielmehr erneuert wurden (vgl. Graham 2008: 113). Auch würden Cybercities in verschiedenen geographischen Ebenen gleichzeitig involviert sein, physische Ströme und soziale Beziehungen würden fortlaufend auf multiplen Skalen verlaufen, komplex miteinander verwoben sein, verschiedene Zeit und Raummuster ausbilden starke Gegensätze und Widersprüche hervorrufen. Die britischen Geographen Mike Crang und Nigel Thrift benennen dies multiple foldable diversity` (vgl. Graham 2008: 114). (Ökonomische Prozesse werden hier nicht direkt angesprochen, benannt, wieso?) Boeir, Stefano: Electic Atlases Online source ähnlicher text: www.lot.at/sfu_268/boeri_eclectic_atlases.pdf Background: studierte Architektur in Mailand, 2000 Gründung Forscher-Netzwerk Multiplicity zur Untersuchung der urbanen Siedlungsstruktur, 2003 Chefredakteur des italienischen Architekturmagazins Domus, verfasst Artikel für das freie Wirtschaftsmagazin Il Sole 24 Ore, Mitinhaber des Architekturbüros Boeri Studi, ''Professor an Universitäten in Genua und Venedig, Direktor des Uncertain States of Europe (USE) Projekt (USE case study = Post-It City) (Infos über: http://deu.archinform.net/arch/10337.htm), Homepage: www.stefanoboeri.net/ Kurz zusammengefasste These Boeri´s: Eine Repräsentation von Städten, die nicht mehr auf traditionellen binären Logiken beruht (peropherie-zentrum, privta-öffentlich etc.) beruhen, vielmehr amorphe, dezentralisierte, generic, komplexe Hybride und rekombinierte Formen, Räume, Erfahrungen darstellen, verlange nach einer neuen Sprache, die sich nicht auf klassische Stadtplanungs-, Architektur- etc. Als Antwort auf die Krise von Definition und Repräsentation von Stadt plädiert er für multidimensionale und multi-positionale Perspektiven auf/von (Cyber-) Cities, für eine Konstruktion von `eclectic atlases` als Mischung von Texten, Photos, Interviews, Maps etc (vgl. Graham 2008: 117). (Warum braucht Stadt Formbeschreibungen? „given that the city has always had as much power as an idea as it has as a form“~ Repräsentation der Form wichtig, weil Stadt immer soviel Kraft gehabt hat, wie ihre Idee als auch ihre Form) Erläuterungen: Boeri beschreibt, dass traditionelle Herangehensweisen an die Definition und Repräsentation von (europäischen) Städten nicht mehr funktionieren, weil sich quantitative und qualitative territoriale Wandlungen vollzogen haben. Die Anwendung von Satelliten gestützten Visualisierungen hätten zwar mehr Informationen geliefert, aber auch gezeigt, dass klassische Stadtrepräsentationen und Beobachtungscodes nicht mehr existieren würden. Solitäre (wie Shopping Malls) mit undefinierten Verlinkungen zur Umgebung sowie Auflösungen von Stadt-Landgrenzen sind Bespiele die er referiert. Die klassische Herangehensweise benennt er als Zenith-Paradigma (?): die Beschreibung und Analyse auf Grund von nach sichtbaren, zweidimensionale Oberflächen, aus einer distanzierten Beobachterposition (vgl. Boeri in Graham 2008: 118-119). Angewendet auf Lefebvres Raumtriadenschemata beschreibt er den von u.a Architekt_innen, Planer_innen konzipierten Raum. Interessant ist, dass er als eine Öffnung klassischer Herangehensweise vorschlägt, sich mit dem kollektive wahrgenommen Raum zu befassen (vgl. Boeri in Graham 2008: 119). `Eclectic Atlases` (eclectic = umfassend, ungewöhnlich, vielseitig, auswählend) *würden bereits in Teilen Europas produziert werden und klassische Modi infiltrieren, attackieren z.B. la Disparition von Paola di Bello *der Versuch die Korrespondenz zwischen Gesellschaft und Raum zu untersuchen *Mischung aus: geographischen und literarischen Beschreibungen, Forschungsreports, Essays und Artikels,Kollektionen von Plänen oder Projekten … *upon them. And they tend to be eclectic because the criteria on which these *experimental“ (Boeri in Graham 2008: 119). *Zusammenhänge zwischen mentalen Raum und physischen Raum werden herausgestellt: "existence of profound connections between forms of vision and the forms of things we see ... the physical cit, its inhabitants and the internal city of the observer" (Boeri 2008: 120) *Nicht (nur) von oben schauend, sondern durch die Augen derjenigen, die in den Räumen leben, sowie das Experimentieren mit neuen Perspektiven *“Deftly interweaving viewpoints, the eclectic atlases propose a multiple visual thinking which abandons the utopia of an all-embracing vision from an optimal angle of observation. The most interesting characteristic of these eclectic atlases is that they seem to be in sympathy with their field of observation: they use an eclectic gaze to look upon an eclectic territory” (Boeri in Graham 2008: 120). *Nicht starre, sondern dynamische Repräsentationen *Produktion von Biographien von Orten *... Nach Lefebvre könnte man evtl. kritisieren, dass Boeri von Aktivitäten in Räumen spricht (Raum als Behälter), auch fehlt bislang die `3.Dimension`: der gelebte Raum. Eventuell ist er ansatzweise wieder zu finden, an der Stelle wo er über das Verhältnis von neuen Lifestyles und physischem Raum spricht: Dieser würde sich weniger schnell an Lifestyle Veränderungen anpassen. Die Trägheit und die Spannung zwischen ihnen würden Territorien zu Schatzkisten mit Spuren des Neuen machen. Neuen Verhaltensweisen formten physische Räumen nicht sofort um, sondern würden eher flüchtige Hinweise hinterlassen. (Boeri in Graham 2008: 121). Erste Eindrücke: ''- Eclectic atlas = Rem Koolhas Parallelen bezogen auf Darstellungen; Herangehensweise z.B in Content?! …Boeri´s Ansatz passt ja auch teilweise zu unserer Intention: verschiedenen Repräsentations- und Kommunikationsmodi, Perpektiven…darstellen und damit arbeiten in Form eines Atlas '' ''- Auch zeigt er verweist er auf eine andere Bedeutung von physischen Raum, die bisher noch nicht angesprochen wurde, dass sich dieser langsamer verändert als neuen Verhaltensmuster entstehen und dadurch Spurenhinterlassen werde, Spannungen entstehen. '' ''- Die Auflösung von binären Kategorisierungsmustern die er beschreibt wird ja auch immer bzgl. ICT Innovationen und deren Anwendung besprochen, hier ist zwar kein direkter Link hergestellt, aber '' ''- neue Techniken: konkret: Visualisierungstechnikenunterstützten auf der einen Seite klassische Planungsherangehensweisen, auf der anderen irritieren sie traditionelle Bilder, dass komme jedoch auf die jeweilige Anwendung und Interpretation an. (also Technik kein Attribut an sich) '' '''Graham, Stephan: Excavating the Material Geographies of Cybercities' Der Text befasst sich mit den materiellen Geographien von Telekommunikationshardware und Anlagen die innerhalb und zwischen Städten insbesondere während des ICT Booms in den späten 90ern. Hierbei wird klar, dass dies nicht nur vermeintlich virtueller, immaterielle, anti-geograpische Prozess sind, und die harte Infrastruktur grundlegend für die Entwicklung von Cybercities ist. Darüber hinaus werden auch Policies angesprochen, welche sich im Zuge dessen entwickelten und Links zu z.B. Sicherheitspolitiken durch den Anschlag am 11. 9. aufweisen, die wiederum stark aktuelle städtischen Entwicklungen auch städtebaulich prägen (z.B. Überwachungspolicies, Privatisierung von Räumen, Defensive Urban Design etc) (vgl. Graham 2008 :139). Interessant sind auch insbesondere Aussagen dazu, inwiefern Standortentscheidungen mit ICT Zugang gekoppelt ist, besonders in der Finanz-, Mediabranche und Firmen- und Telekommunikationsknoten. Städtischen (reichere) Agglomerationen oder Teile dessen scheinen eine bedeutende Rolle dabei spielen, als Knoten elektronischer und physischer Zugänglichkeit/Konnektivität innerhalb dynamischer Ströme und wandelnder Arbeitsteilungen (vgl. Castells 1996, Schiller 1999 in Graham 2008: 139). Graham beschreibt dazu 3 Beispiele, die im Folgenden erläutert werden sollen: 1. Digital Archipelagos: Global City Optic Fiber Networks MCI-WorldCom, einer der am schnellsten wachsenden Telekommunikationsfirmen bis zur Dot.Com Krise 2001, konstruierte diverse Glasfasernetzwerke überwiegend in und zwischen Global (rich) Cities. Ein großes Projekt stellte das transozeanische, transkontinentale Glasfasernetzwerk dar, in dem zwischen 1988!-1998 größtenteils city-to-city Netzwerke konstruiert wurden oder auch das Pan-Europa Ulysee Netzwerk. Das untermauert die Stellung von Städten, die zu einem großen Anteil den internationale Verkehr erzeugen. (vgl Finnie 1998: 20 in Graham: 140). Global Cities konnten über die globalen Glasfasernetzwerke zudem ihre Stellung und Einfluss stärken. 2. `location-bandwidth-location`: urban Telekom-Hostels as the Material Geography of the Web Die teuren und langsamen Verbindungen zwischen Städten werden durch Telekom-hostels (auch co-location facilities) optimiert. Große Firmen mit großer Web-Präsenz laden ihre Daten immerfort auf Server, die in Webserver Unternehmen (Provider) in Metropolen unterhalten. Wenn nun jemand aus Europa auf eine Homepage von einer Firma aus USA zugreift, werden die Daten von dem `lokalen` Server bereitgestellt. Die Standorte als auch die Qualität der Gebäudekomplexe der Provider (wie Akami) sind von großer Bedeutung: Sie lassen sich hauptsächlich in der Nähe der (unsichtbaren) Glasfasernetzwerkhauptleitungen nieder, entlang von Autobahnen oder Schienen, um Konstruktionskosten einzusparen. Sie sind „hoch gesicherte Gebäudekomplexe ansässig in den wichtigsten Globalen Cities dar, so nah wie möglich an den Nutzern“ (Graham 2008: 141). Dadurch würden komplexe und stark ungleiche Geographien entstehen, neue Zentralitäten, Konzentration von strategischen Ressourcen (vgl. Graham 2008: 141). Nicht nur Providerlocations und Policies produzieren Web-Geographien, auch z.B. Firmen die Anwendungen machen und ihre Netzwerke, auf lokaler Ebene Internetcafés, privaten und Firmenpc-plätze etc.? Twitter-Demos, Was gibt es noch für Web-geographies? Oder sind das andere Typen, Kategorien? z.B.Temporäre, mobile oder kontinuierliche Netzwerkgeographien? 3. The Geographies of Back-Up: The Emergence of Ultra-Secure Enclosures Back-Up Anlagen können nach Graham in drei Prozessen und Kategorien beschrieben werden: periphere, isoliert und hoch gesicherte Anlagen (web server platforms) auf kleinen Inselstaaten zur Datenabspeicherung und Sicherung zwischen/unter (amongst) vielen E-Commerce und Web Unternehmen. Vorteil: Minimierung von Steuern und Unterhaltungskosten und Umgehen von nationalen Internetgesetzen (vgl. Graham 2008: 141). Als zweites wurden ungenutzte im Meer befindliche Festungen und Ölbohrplattformen zu Server Plattformen umgenutzt. Diese seinen sicher gegenüber Crackers, Hackers oder Terroristen und trotzdem noch hoch leistungsfähig an die wichtigen `data capitals` angeschlossen. Nach dem 11.9 hätten sich viele Londoner „financial and corporate Headquarters` über diese Plattformen abgesichert, welche über Internet nur durch verschlüsselte Links erreichbar sind (vgl. Graham 2008: 141-142). Drittens wurden alte Bunker und Raketenabschussbasen aus dem II-Weltkrieg für web Server umgebaut (in USA und UK). Diese sollen sowohl gegenüber physischen als auch elektronischen Angriffen sicher und nicht an das öffentliche Netz angebunden sein. Firmen die dieses nutzen wölltenen, müssten mit privaten Intranets und den besten ausgestattet Firewalls ausgestattet sein (vgl. Graham 2008: 142). Part II Section VII Intro (P.285-289) ' ' Mit den Texten der Section II soll ein Verständnis von der gegenseitigen Konstituierung von öffentlichen Räumen (public realms), sozialer Ungleichheit in Städten und ICT hergestellt werden. Auf der einen Seite fungiere ICT als Mediator in sozialen Bereichen in Städten (Zugang zu Services etc), gleichzeitig werde die ungleiche Entwicklung, Strukturierung innerhalb von Städten (durch ungleiche Investitionsmuster von Firmen und Staat) durch ICT-basierte Techniken (wie Überwachung) gefördert (facilitated). ' ' „Digital Devides“ (Möglichkeiten der Nutzung und des Zugangs zu Telephone, PC, Mobiles Internet) würden die Ungleichheit in Städten verstärken, manifestieren. Städte neben `localities` = source of connection (ähnlicher Ansatz z.B. bei XY, das städtische = Plattform Zugang zu Wissen, Information etc.), wobei Städte hier nicht als „areas with boundariers around“ aufgefasst werden. Rolle von urban planners, urban policies: müssten sich ein Verständnis davon erarbeiten, wie die dynamische, multi-scaled, transnationale Raum-/Stadtplanung (oder Stadtentwicklung? Englisches Wort im Text: Urbanism) durch u.a ICTs Überschneidungen mit Orten und Praktiken des Alltagsleben in bestimmten Städten herstellt. Dabei wäre es nicht sinnig einzelne Anwendungen (single public media or urban domain) zu beeinflussen (wäre es dann auch nicht sinnig, von einzelenen Anwednungen auszugehen?). Ihre Aufgabe wäre es eher, „ICT zu nutzen, um das Entstehen von urbanen Orten zu unterstützen, die eine kreative, positive, demokratische Vermischung von öffentlichen Kulturen und urbanen Sphären A.A. ermöglicht“ (frei übersetzt nach Graham 2004: 285) = Zusammenbringen von elektronischen vermittelter Austausch und öffentlichen Räumen auf verschiedenen Ebenen (von body - global scale) (Trennung digital/elektronisch und öffentlichen Räumen?; warum `nur` öffentlich?) Hierfür werden 5 Gründe aufgeführt: #ein großer Teil der ICT Nutzung in Städten wäre individuell und unsichtbar. Auf der einen Seite gäbe es zwar Internetcafes, würden Menschen telefonierend durch die Straßen laufen etc. aber auf der anderen Seite würden ICT oftmals die Ausdehnung des urbanen Privaten (urban privatism) voranbringen (wie gated-communities, CCTV-kontrollierte Malls, individualisierte, firerwall-geschützte Eingänge in cyberspace domains (?) etc.) (vgl. Graham 2004: 285f) #bestimmte Gruppen und Organisationen würden sich ICT Systeme aneignen (am besten vernetzt, die besten ICT skills etc) und zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen und so ihre Machstellungen, Interessen in Städten (warum Stadt als Bezugsraum...?) durchsetzen, verstärken, ausbauen können. (vgl. Graham 2004: 286) #Es bestehe eine enge Verbindung zwischen globaler sozialer Ungleichheit, ICT und den sich ausbreitenden transnationalen Großkonzernen (Corporations). Der Zuwachs an ICTs sei eng mit der Restrukturierung von reellen geographischen Orten, Räumen verbunden: Firmen könnten durch ICT umso mehr bestehende Differenzen zwischen Orten und Menschen ausbeuten (z.B. bezogen auf verschiedenen Arbeitskosten und Arbeitsbedingungen in unterschiedlichen Ländern, Regionen). (vgl. Graham 2004: 286) #sozial-ökonomische wohlhabvende urbane Gruppen könnten verstärkt geographische verortete Barrieren, Risiken etc. überwinden, umgehen durch ICT basierte Kommunikationswege/-räume, Zugriff auf Dienstleistungen etc. (als Ausweitung Aktionen in Raum und Zeit) welche verstärkt werden würden durch weitere technologisch unterstützte Phänomene im Physischem Raum (wie CCTV überwachte Bereiche, privatisierte Malls etc.) à führe zu Ausbildung von `lokal-gesicherten` Enklaven des Wohlstandes. (vgl. Graham 2004: 286f) #die dominierenden Anwendungen seien zudem stark kulturell polarisiert, will heißen es bestehe eine Konsolidierung von Medienkonglomeraten, die den Trend der Zentralisierung von elektronischer Macht für bestimmte Menschen, Institutionen und an Orten fördern- (insbesondere dominiert durch nördliche Sphäre, angel-sächsisch, us-amerikanisch Kontext; unterstützt durch WTO) mittlerweile China, l´Japan aber auch wichtige Rolle?!) In Bezugnahme auf Lawrence Lessing wird folgender Ansatz formuliert: entgegen von Ideen von Dezentralisierung und offener Kommunikation würden das Internet zunehmend liberalisiert und sich unter privater Kontrolle befinden = Bandwidth colonialism (durch/in Bereichen wie e-commerce, internet backbone infra, biotechnology, education, research and digital content, telecommunication, multimedia … within widening liberalising, global markets ) (vgl. Graham 2004: 287) (Ansätze, Thesen u.a. auch bei Daniela Müller / electronic city; Geert Lovink zu finden). …ein wenig cyberpunk-visions style?! '' '''Dewey, Fred: Cyburbanism as a way of life (p. 291-292)' from Architecture of fear 1997, Edit. Intro: Dewey gehe mit seinen L.A. basierten Thesen und Ansätzen in die Richtung von Paul Virilio. Seine Thesen u.a. *Stadtbewohner würden sich eher ins Private zurück ziehen, der Zustand der physischen, urbanen Welt würde dadurch immer problematischer werden. Die Macht von unternehmerischen, sowie militärisch-kommerziellen Komplexen und Eliten würde sich zunehmend ausbauen. *Auch die Zerstörung von lokaler und individueller Autonomie würde durch den Prozess der Globalisierung zunehmen. *Face-to-face und körperliche Kontakte wären gefährdet, Menschen würden davor vor menschlicher Ko-Präsenz und traditioneller Stadt/dem urbanen flüchten u.a. in privatisierte Shopping Malls, Flugzeuge, Autos, ICT Terminals (capsularised network-spaces by Lieven de Cauter, P. 94 in Cybercities Reader-CR) als Stadt, oder zumindest als L.A. Version von Stadt. Das Editor Statement zu Dewey stimmt zwar zu wenn er über einen Zuwachs an unternehmerischen Einfluss, Zunahme an sozialer Fragmentierung und sozialer Kontrolle in und Privatisierung/semi-privatisierung von physischen Raum von Städten, jedoch widersprechen sie ihm in seinem absolutistischen, dystopian Ansichten. So würde er Zusammenhänge zwischen Identität, Ort, Mobilität und Macht nicht beachten und ignoriere zudem, dass ICT neue verkörperte Sozialität hervorbringen könne (Text von Tim Kopomaa, P 267 in CR) oder weitgefächerte hybride, rekombinante Räume entstehen würden (siehe Text Nina Wakeford P.263, CR), wo die absolute Trennung von privat und öffentlich oder auch Logiken von Privatisierung und Entkörperung aufgelöst werden würde. Dewey würde zudem den Fehler begehen, seine Sicht auf aktuelle Phänomene in L.A zu raumzeitlich zu generalisieren. Graham, Stephan: Software-sorted City – Rethinking the digital devide (p. 324-331) An verschiedenen Beispielen stellt er dar, wie Prozesse der Software und Code basierte Techniken und Anwendungen eingesetzt werden um Menschen zu bevorzugen oder zu marginalisieren über die Regulierung/Kontrolle des Zugangs zu essentiellen urbanen Dienstleistung und Räumen. (was ist mit skills: Nutzungskompetenzen von Softwares, Anwendungen?) Die Entwicklung von dazu geeigneter Technik gehe einher mit Trends der Liberalisierung und Privatisierung, gleichzeitig könnten sie aber auch dafür eingesetzt werden, gleichberechtigte, Möglichkeiten für `unprofitable` als auch `profitable users and spaces` fördern (vgl. Graham 2004: 325). Beipiele: ' *'Internet Prioritisation Schaffung für schnellen und freien Zugang für `premium users` zu Dienstleitungen, Informationen etc. Premium und nicht-Premium Nutzer werden aussortiert, u.a. durch algorithmische (?) Überwachungstechniken ? aber auch durch Bezahlung von DL?!, wie wird man und wer wird Premiumnutzer, Konditionen: Bsp: Youtubefilme aufgerufen von bestimmten Gebieten auf dem afrikanischen Kontinent bekommen zukünftig voraussichtlich ne schlechtere Auflösung? geographische Faktoren) These es gibt nicht ein Internet mehr sondern, eine `multitude of internets` kontrolliert durch software-basierte Aussortierungsprozesse. Auch würden Telekomfirmen z.B. an weniger gut verdienende Bevölkerungsgruppen Dienstleitungen anbieten (z.B. cable set-top box), die für passiven Konsum von unternehmerische Unterhaltung und Dienstleistung konfiguriert seien, jedoch nicht genügend Kapazitäten für Produktion von Multimedia Produkten und Dienstleitungen bieten würden (vgl. Graham 2004: 325f). u.a. Topic bei Calabrese, Borchert: Prospects for electronic democracy in the united States…18, Media, Culture and Society: 1996, P. 249-268:; oder Winseck, D.: Netscapes of Power: Convergence, network design, walled gardens, and other strategies of control in the information age. In D.Lyon (ed): Surveillance and Social Sorting- London Routledge: 2003; P. 176-198). *'Call Centre Queuing '''Call-Center verfügten über Call Line Identifikationstechniken, die bei eingehenden Anrufen Informationen über die Haushalte etc zur Verfügung stellen (Aufnahmen von vergangenen Anrufen, Rechnungsdaten, Briefe etc.). Über algorithmische Überwachungssysteme werden Nutzer vorab sortiert z.B. bzgl. der Warteschleifendauer. (vgl. Graham 2004: 326). *'Software Sorting in urban road spaces''' kritisch betrachtet werden hierbei Projekte wie die Bezahlung der PKW Nutzung in Innenstädten (z.B. London, Milano) oder auch der Bau von Autobahnen, die nur zugänglich sind mit elektronischen Transponder (z.B. in Toronto, Melbourne, L.A., Manila). Abhängig von Bankkonten, Ressourcen und spezielle Techniken in den PKW werde die Straßenbenutzung bestimmt. Auch wenn oftmals Umweltaspekte angeführt werden würden, würde eine sich verändernde politische Ökonomie von Städten zu beobachten sein, die in z.B. Hong Kong als offizielles Argument in der Diskussion angeführt wird u, Mitarbeiter von großen Unternehmen barrierefreieres Bewegen in der Stadt zu ermöglichen. (vgl. Graham 2004: 326f). *'Geodemographic sorting of cities '''GIS ermögliche soziale Geographien und Mustern von Städten, Stadtteilen zu erstellen, die von Banken und Einzelhandelsunternehmen für ortsgebunden politischen Entscheidungen und Investitionen genutzt werden würden. Schuldenrate, Konsumverhalten etc. Gut dabei diverse Daten zu sammeln, aufzuarbeiten und zu verkaufen nahezu flächendeckend für die USA: TRW, Equifax and Trans Union. Die Stadt selber würde dadurch zu einer `software-based simulation` werden, GIS basierter Systeme würde somit Zugang und Ausschluss zu urbanen Kontexten strukturieren. Es wird aber auch ein positives Beispiel für GIS Nutzung angeführt Neighbourhood Knowledge L:A (NKLA), die sich für eine demokratischere und transparentere Einsatz digitaler Informationen einsetzen und versuchen diese eher zu nutzen um Nachbarschaften zu vernetzten als zu Fragmentierung der Stadt beizutragen. (vgl. Graham 2004: 327f). u.a. Topic bei: Goss, J.: We know who you are and we know where you live” in: The instrumental rationality of geographic systems`; 71 (2), Economic Geography: 1995, P. 171-198 oder auch Thrift, french: The automatic production of space; 27 (4) Transaction of the Institute British Geographers: 2002; P.309-335 '''Part 3 Shaping Cybercities? Section IX'' '' Intro Section IX - P-387-397 Hintergrund des Kapitels ist die Frage inwiefern normative und Wunschzukünfte - alternativ zu oftmals deterministischen Ansätze von anti-urbaner, neoliberaler und utopistischen oder anti-utopistischen (Cyberpunk) Visionen - bezogen auf Stadt-ICT Beziehungen entwickelt werden könnten. Zudem werden inhaltliche Handlungsansätze angerissen, die sozialen Bewegungen und kritischen Wissenschaftler_innen diesbzgl. Aktuell und zukünftig zukämen. Gerade die Cyberpunk-Visionen hätten Vorstellungen über ICT und Stadt geprägt, auch in wissenschaftlichen Kontexten (~ ´crossover´ von Wissenschaft und Si-Fi Literatur = gegenseitig Austausch). Der britische Soziologe Roger Burrows geht noch weiter: ''I think that one gets a clearer analytical understanding of contemporary urban processes from a reading of Gibson or Stephenson [ Cyberpunk novelists - A P4] than one does from a reading of Sassen or Castells (Burrows 1997: 38-45, cited in Dodge and Kitchen 2001: 186, in: Graham 2004: 389) Aber auch neoliberale, libertäre Ansätze (z.B. von Bill Gates) hätten starken Einfluss, z.B. werde dies sichtbar bei dem enormen Ressourcenaufwand - den lokal-staatliche policy-makers für ICT – Projekte mobilisieren würden um die Wettbewerbsfähigkeit von Städte, städtische Regionen zu erhöhen Handlunsgansätze: Sozialen Bewegungen und kritische Wissenschaften käme die Aufgabe über die politisierte und unausgewogenen ´Natur` von aktuelle und zukünftigen Cybercity Konfigurationen aufzuklären. Drei Aspekte werden dabei als besonders wichtig herausgestellt (vgl. Graham 2004: 390-391): #Wissen über komplexe Art und Weise wie ICT in die Gestaltung sozialer Machtverhältnisse involviert ist als Teil der urbanen Frage (u.a. von Richard Smith 2003 formuliert) #Sichtbarmachung der vieldimensionalen Rollen von ICT in urbanen Veränderungsprozessen #Neben der kritischen Bedienung von genannten bestehenden Visionen - sollten auch in di Entwicklung von neuen Visionen investiert werden, die insbesondere die Verschränkung von ICT, Alltag und urbane Räumen thematisiert Momentan wird eher ein technologischer Legitimitätskrise von Zukunftsvorhersagen/Prognosen gesehen. Visionen hätten immer schon kollektive Vorstellungen und Erinnerungen von vergangenen, kontemporären und zukünftigen Städten, städtischen Kontexten geprägt etc. (Graham 2004: 387f). Auch wenn sie oftmals mehr über die aktuellen Verhältnisse als über Zukunftsentwicklungen aussagen, könnten sie unter bestimmten Bedingungen hilfreich sein, mögliche Interventionspunkte, Pfade und Akteure (agents) identifizieren (vgl. Ruth Levitas 1993 in Graham 2004: 393) - um zukünftige Transformationen zu beeinflussen, um in experimentellen und sozialen Lernprozessen kreative ICT-Stadt Beziehungen zu implementieren (vgl. Graham 2004: 391). '' '' ''Methoden zu Zukunftsvorhersagen werden nicht genannt, an den traditionellen gibt es ja einige Kritik, alternative Ansätze - wie Szenarioplanning - gewinnen an Bedeutung?! ''' '' Formuliert werden auch - bereits in den vorherigen Kapiteln analysierten und angedeutete- aktuellen und zukünftigen Herausforderungen urbaner Kontexte: ''neoliberal restructuring, migration and multiculturalism, sprawl and environmental crises, the privatisation of public space, endemic inequality, social fragmentation and capsularisation, and the widening disillusionement with mainstream democratic politics (''Graham 2004: 391).